realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-plane of ectoplasm
The Demi-Plane of Ectoplasm is a demi-plane found within the Astral Plane. Its dome shape is divided into three main areas based on terrain. The entire demi-plane is quite dark, since either burning ectoplasm or the bioluminescence of the organisms provides the only light sources found here. The central section of the demi-plane is a mountainous region of solidified ectoplasm and metals. The ground here is very brittle and jagged, and most of the landscape is barren, with the exception of small shrubs and a lichen-like plant. An active volcano stands in the center of this part of the demi-plane. While it is generally calm, it does have violent eruptions every couple of weeks. This area also suffers earthquakes and landslides, since the mountains shift against each other. Vents of hot gasses and white fire commonly burst forth from the ground when the earthquakes occur. Although uncommon, random mindstorm and surge activity occasionally accompany the eruptions throughout this area of the demi-plane. The next section, or middle ring, appears very similar to that of a hilly, mixed forest. This region is the most stable of the demi-plane, since the effects of the earthquakes in the central core are greatly diminished. This area is also not subject to the extreme winds found in the outer ring or high in the sky. Generally, if one seeks refuge from the harsher aspects of the demi-plane's environment, this is the region to find it. The outer ring gives way from forest to swamp. The ground becomes spongy and liquid ectoplasm forms a bayou. Low trees and vines are common, and standing pools of acidic ectoplasm can be found. Travelers quickly learn to spot the acid pools, since they usually give off a faint glow. This area is also wracked with high winds. Several times a day, a hurricane force gale will rip through this section, bowing over trees and sending large amounts of liquid into the air. This wind is strong enough to carry away unattended objects, such as the adventurers. On the positive side, the wind gusts usually last only a couple of minutes. The outer edge of the demi-plane is easy to find. A wall of burning ectoplasm extends from the ground surface and arcs over the entire demi-plane in a dome shape. Coming within 10 feet of this wall causes some fire damage from the heat, and making contact with the wall causes even more fire damage. The wall burns with a deep reddish hue, giving off little light and providing the equivalent light of a starry night to the demi-plane. Other than the natural hazards found here, the main concern for travelers are the lack of food or water. The ecology found here is based on ectoplasm and psionic energy; the indigenous population feeds off these. So, if a group wishes to make a visit, they must bring their own source of nutrition or face starvation. Links Currently, there are only two established ways to reach the Demi-Plane of Ectoplasm. A third method exists, but it is not totally reliable. The first is to find the border it shares with the Astral Plane. On the Astral Plane, it appears as a 10-foot circular disk of greenish fire. This fire is the outer edge of the demi-plane, which is burning ectoplasm. Traveling through this access point causes significant fire damage and deposits the individual at the top center of the dome. Unless the creature can fly, it falls several thousand feet to the waiting mouth of an active volcano. In addition to the falling damage, it takes even more fire damage per round until it can get out of the ectoplasmic lava. This route tends to be fatal for the unprepared. The second route is through the portal established by the githyanki Lich-Queen. The githyanki stumbled across this demi-plane a long time ago and now use it as a source of raw materials. Their portal connects one of their cities in the Astral Plane to the fortress they maintain on the demi-plane. The third method requires the use of psionics. The demi-plane can be reached through the use of a plane shift, but only if the individuals are in ectoplasmic form or encased within ectoplasm. In addition, if some of the group cannot link hands, they must be mind-linked with the manifester of the plane shift. The problem with this method is that it is not entirely accurate. Those attempting the journey reach the demi-plane about one third of the time. The rest of time the group finds themselves in the Astral Plane. Residents The Demi-Plane of Ectoplasm is home to many plant and animal life forms, though all are comprised of ectoplasm and metals. While most of these creatures are small and harmless, some do pose a threat to travelers. Within the mountainous central region, both living ferroplasms and argent spiders are found, while the ectoplasm elementals generally stay to the swampy outer ring. Ecto fragments are found just about everywhere on the plane, drifting along with the winds. The only other dangerous encounter a visitor is likely to face is the githyanki presence. The githyanki view this demi-plane as theirs, and they tend see visitors as intruders and deal with them as such. Aliases Psion's Paradise Psion's Nightmare Classification * Normal Gravity. * Normal Time. * Finite Size. * Alterable Morphic. * No Elemental or Energy Traits. * Mildly Neutral Aligned. * Enhanced Psionics Location The Demi-Plane of Ectoplasm is located entirely within the Astral Plane. Noteworthy Features Given the harsh nature of the demi-plane, why do psions seek it out? An abundance of raw materials for psionic items can be found here. The central region has several large veins of pure crystal and crystalline metals for use in all sorts of items. In addition, it is the home of the living ferroplasms, which is a source of the very rare ferroplasm. Finally, the Canath Tree grows only on this demi-plane, and its fruit is prized by all psions. These resources are why the githyanki created their portal, and why they maintain a fortress Ginden Bali here. At some point in the past dwarves, had a mine here; it has long since fallen into The Ruins of Rokehold. Category:Demiplanes